


Valentine’s Day

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena loves Bobby, Bobby loves Athena, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: Bobby and Athena are both working on Valentine’s day, but that doesn’t stop him from showing her how much he loves her.Update: I decided to write a second chapter to this story.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day is tomorrow so I thought I’d write a Valentine’s fic. I normally hate Valentine’s Day, but this story was fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Why is it so cold?”, a groggy Athena groans waking up. She turns and reaches for Bobby only to find his side of the bed empty. Frowning she wonders where Bobby is, she was hoping to spend some time with her husband before they both had to leave for their shift. On top of the bedside drawer is a note saying, “Buck’s car broke down I had to leave early to pick him up. I love you.” 

Wanting to make waffles for the kids before she had to go to work, Athena gets out of bed and puts on a robe. When she walks into the kitchen, she sees chocolates, flowers and cards for her and the kids. She smiles before shaking her head, “This man is so sweet.” Picking up the card, she reads.

_Athena,_

_I know you think Valentine’s day is a stupid commercial holiday, but just humor me please. I love you, you are the love of my life. My love for you grows stronger everyday. I thank God for giving me the opportunity to be your husband and a stepfather to two amazing children. I hate that we both have to work today, but that won’t stop me from spoiling my Goddess ;)_

_Love you,_

_Bobby_

Athena couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. She loves this man with all her heart.

“Mom, what are you smiling at?”, May asks. 

Looking up she replies, “Just your stepdad being all sweet, he got you and Harry some gifts too.” 

“Awesome!”, Harry yells running to grab the box of chocolates. 

Reaching out she stops him, “You can eat the chocolates later, I’m going to make waffles for breakfast and that’s enough sugar for the morning.” 

“Awe, fine”, Harry responds with a pout on his face. 

* * *

She walks into the station ready for the day to be over so she can go home and spend some quality time with her husband. Arriving at her desk she finds a bouquet of flowers and a small teddy bear holding a heart that says “I Love You Beary Much”. She wondered who would give this to her considering they all knew she was married to Bobby. That was until she saw the heart shaped note on top of her keyboard. 

_Gift one of many today, my love. I had to keep this one innocent since your desk is out in the open._

_\- Bobby_

So this is why he had to leave early, she thought. She wondered what he meant by innocent. What is her man planning? Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a “Morning Athena, Happy Valentine’s Day!”. Looking up she sees Rick giving her a weird smile. 

“Rick, what is Bobby planning?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Rick, I’m serious you know I hate surprises.”

“Well too bad, your man has sworn me into secrecy.” 

“I hate you.”

“Oh leave him alone Athena.”, she hears her Captain saying from her office.

“You’re in on it too?!”, Athena asks, shocked at how her man got her captain to agree with whatever plan he prepared. 

“Yup, he said he wanted to make sure it was okay with me.”, she replies “I wish my husband would put in this much effort for me.” 

Before she could further question her captain her radio goes off, “727-L-30, they’re requesting you at 19124 Sunset. Assault and battery in progress.” 

“Copy that, 727-L-30 en route”, she responds. 

“You are lucky I got this call Rick!”, she yells as she makes her way out the door. 

* * *

Athena returns to her desk exhausted a couple hours later, turns out people really love to commit crimes on Valentine’s Day. Her stomach starts to rumble, she should’ve stopped somewhere to get lunch before heading back to the station. She was really craving a burger. While Athena was debating whether to leave the station to get lunch or not, a teenage boy walks into the station and says, “Delivery for Sergeant Grant.”

“Um, thats me.”, Athena responds, taking the bag from the boy. “Who is this from?”

“From Captain Nash, ma’am”, the boy replies before leaving.

Looking inside the bag she sees an In-N-Out burger, fries, and a heart shaped cookie.

“How the hell does he always know exactly what I need? My husband is amazing.”, she says to herself. At the bottom of the bag she finds another heart shaped note.

_Knowing you, you probably forgot to grab any lunch before going back to the station. I can’t have my wife be hungry while fighting crime. Enjoy lunch my love._

_\- Bobby_

She really got lucky and married the perfect man. With a large grin on her face, Athena takes a big bite of her burger. 

After finishing lunch, she decides to work on her reports before she gets called to another scene. Opening her cabinet file she finds a long and flat rectangular box. Taking it out and opening it she finds a gorgeous diamond necklace and another note. 

_I found this necklace and thought it would look amazing on you. I can’t wait to see you wear it on our next date night. Like a diamond, our love is forever._

_\- Bobby_

“Oh good you found the necklace”, Rick says causing her to look up. “I was worried you’d be on the road all day and never open the cabinet.” 

“It’s gorgeous, my husband has good taste.”

“Well yeah, he married you didn’t he.”

“Flattery isn’t going to make me forget that you refuse to tell me Bobby’s plans.”

“Come on Athena, you really want me to ruin the surprise?”, Rick says exasperated. “I’ve seen the big smiles whenever Bobby has sent you something.”

“Ugh, fine.”, Athena says giving up. If her man wants to surprise and spoil her, so be it. She starts working on her pile of reports and gets a quarter of the way through the stack when the teenage boy from earlier comes in, “Delivery for Sergeant Grant.”. Accepting the bag from him she looks inside to find a box of chocolate covered strawberries, a can of sparkling water and another note. 

_I know you have a weakness for chocolate strawberries. If we were at home I would pour you a glass of champagne, but since you are at work here’s some sparkling water. Enjoy the treat my love._

_\- Bobby_

She smiles before taking a bite of the chocolate strawberry. “See there’s that smile again.”, Rick says from his desk. “Shut up Rick and take a strawberry.”

Athena completes a couple more reports before she is called out again. After several more hours she makes it back to the station, ready to finish the last reports so that she can go home to her husband. On her desk is a large rectangular box with a bow on top with a sticky note that says “Open when alone.” Looking around and seeing that she was alone, Athena unties the ribbon and lifts the lid off the box. Inside the box is a red lace negligee, a pair of red fluffy handcuffs, and another note. 

_This is more of a gift for me than for you. The images running through my head as I write you this note is going to distract me the whole day. Counting down the minutes until I get to see you in this, before I rip it off and make love to you tonight._

_\- Bobby_

“Bobby wouldn’t tell me what this last gift was.” Rick says walking to his desk. “But based on that face you’re making, I can guess what it is.”

Athena’s face flushes,”I don’t know what you’re talking about.“ She gets up and starts to pack up her stuff. 

“But, um, I need you to finish these last couple reports for me. I need to get home.” Athena says as she starts walking out the door. 

“Wait what!” “Athena!” “I didn’t say yes!”, Rick yells watching her leave. “You totally owe me!” 

Athena didn’t care, she had to get home and get ready for her husband. He’s been spoiling her all day. It’s time for her to return the favor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena finally get to spend their Valentine’s Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write smut at the encouragement of Blackbird7755 and ItsPippa. Don’t know how I feel about it, but I tried it! It took me so long to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Bobby opens the front door and is greeted with a path of rose petals leading to the bedroom. Walking into the room, he sees Athena standing in the middle wearing nothing but the red negligee he picked out for her, twirling the pair of handcuffs around her finger. All Bobby could do was gape at her, his eyes roaming up and down her body. The negligee clings to her body accentuating her curves, her breasts spilling out of the deep v. 

“Are you just gonna stand there staring?”, she teases “I thought you were gonna rip this off my body and have your way with me?” 

Letting out an animalistic growl, Bobby rushes towards his wife, grabs her by the waist and pins her to the wall. He takes the handcuffs and throws them to the ground. “We won’t be needing these for this round.”, he smirks before capturing Athena’s mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling and teeth clashing. He feels himself growing hard, but is determined to make his wife cum at least twice before he will allow himself to. 

He grips the bottom of the V with both hands ripping the thin piece of fabric in half, releasing her breasts. One hand starts to massage her breasts while the other is pulling her panties off her. He thrusts two fingers into her center, pumping them in and out while she moans into his ear. He takes one breast into his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple, making it hard before doing the same to the other. Athena feeling the tension in her body build, moans “Babe, I’m so close just a little bit more.” He removes his fingers from inside her, earning him a groan of disappointment. But quickly fixes this when he kneels in front of his wife, lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and buries his face in her core, his tongue taking the place of his fingers. “Oh god!”, Athena lets out a loud moan, “Yes, yes, yes, babe!” He thrusts two fingers into her tight core again while his lips suck on her clit. “Bobby!”, Athena screams as the stimulation causes her to come hard and fast, her juices gushing out of her and into his welcoming mouth. 

Giving her no time to recover, he stands up, pushes her further up the wall and enters her. He got so much enjoyment from pleasuring her with his mouth that he was about to blow. “Oh god, don’t stop.”, Athena moans, thrusting against her husband. “Harder babe.” He grips her waist tightly and starts pounding into her faster and faster. Feeling himself about to cum, he reaches between her legs and flicks her clit. “Oh, Bobby!”, reaching her second orgasm of the night, she clamps down hard on him. “Athena!”, Bobby cries out as he bursts inside his wife. Foreheads resting against one another, they take a moment to catch their breaths with Bobby still buried deep inside his wife. 

“I love you.” Athena says, still breathing heavy. “I love you too, baby.” Bobby replies, softly kissing her. Athena slides her tongue against Bobby’s lower lip wanting to deepen the kiss. He lets out a soft moan granting her access. They continue to make out softly until she feels Bobby start to harden within her, causing her to clench down on him. “Mm, my love, ready for round two already?” he asks, smiling. She clamps down on him again causing him to groan. “What do you think?”, she teases. “But on the bed this time, we’re gonna be so sore tomorrow.” He picks her up and lays her on the bed, covering her body with his.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”, Bobby says looking down at Athena. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”, Athena replies “Now make love to me again.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
